Wolf girl and Black Prince - Kyoya and Erica
by ayirp23
Summary: This story takes place after Erica and Kyoya's marriage


Kyoya and Erica – The Beginning

This story starts after their wedding and it is from Kyoya Sata's point of view...

Finally Erica is mine. I cannot say how satisfied I am today. Nothing can take her away from me. Sure, I used to call her my dog, humiliated and upset her at the beginning but now she means more to me than my own life. When did that happen? Yeah when she made those puppy eyes and looked at me as if she expected better of me and damn it, I want to be better for her but alas she has to make do with what she has got, Yep sadist me. I try not to put her through such stuff but what can I say it's like I want to push her away from me and see what she does. Whether she comes back or runs in the opposite direction. I can't help my attitude, I expect the worst from everybody so push them away before I get attached and they hurt me. Erica is very different from all the other women. I should know as I was a connoisseur of women. Some went for my looks and some money and many for being seen with the hot and happening stud to make their other girlfriends jealous and I can honestly say that none of them wanted me for me. But Erica? She has seen me at my worst, I've behaved towards her in the way no human behaves, let alone a loving boyfriend and yet she loves me. It completely baffles me. How can she love me? I've loathed myself for the way I've behaved towards her, even now it is very difficult for me to give up control over all things and I keep insisting that everything should go my way. Who can understand women and especially my Erica? She is standing there with her friends sending shy glances towards me every few seconds. It is all I can do to not to drag her home to bed. Whose silly idea was this to throw an elaborate and lengthy reception after the wedding? Damn it! A new groom should not be made to wait for such a long time and what with my Erica looking so beautiful and seriously yummy, I just want to lay her down on bed and gobble her up. She is saying something to Ayumi and I wait for her to glance at me and I nod towards her giving her a smile. I can see her words falter and she stops talking and looks stunned. Without even excusing herself she starts walking towards me in a daze. Did she drink a lot of wine? I am concerned because I very well know that she cannot hold her drink. I walk towards her and meet her midway.

"Erica, are you all right?" I ask holding her hand. She just looks at me with an intensity I can't bear and I am the one to look away first.

"I Love you, Kyoya" she whispers.

I want to say I love you too but the words seem to be struck in my mouth and I open my mouth and hear myself saying "What brought this on?"

She just gives me that secret smile which says she understands. She reaches out and touches the end of my lips and softly murmurs "your smile".

"Say your good byes, we will be leaving now, my tolerance level is at an end" I whisper back. She blushes adorably and nods, I release her from my arms and she practically runs to obey my orders.

We are in a limo which is taking us to the hotel to our honeymoon suite. Erica is sitting beside me and fidgeting. She appears nervous and I can't help the devilish smile that curves my lips. She amuses me and she always manages to catch me off guard. I expect something and she does something else well all I can honestly say is that life with my Erica will never be dull or boring in fact I am quite satisfied with myself. I have everything I want, now all I need to do is get her to bed, get her with child and she will be bound to me for eternity. Nope not giving her any chance of getting away. I remember Kamiya once calling her plain, there is nothing plain about my Erica. The guys must be blind for if they were not then Erica would never have had to make up a boyfriend and I never would have got the opportunity to enter into her life. Fucking idiots, all of them. But then again there might be some others like me who might see her and discover her beauty. But I am never giving her a chance to get away from me. She had it and blew it. Now she is mine and I pity anyone who comes between us. I lift Erica from the seat and settle her on my lap.

"Kyoya" she sexy. I nuzzle her ear and my hands enclose her waist.

"Baby" she sighs.

"Erica" I breathe harshly and the hairs at her nape flutter "I want you".

"I am yours, sweetheart", she says. I get hold of her chin and turn her towards me and settle my lips over hers. My tongue goes to the seam of her lips but she does not open them. I try another tactic, I trace the edges of her lips with my tongue, she looks astonished. I've never kissed her so ardently. In fact I've always been brief and perfunctory because she arouses me just by breathing and if I ever kissed her in the way I wanted to then I would be tearing her clothes and taking her without thought to others or the consequences. I take hold of her lower lip with my teeth and bite. Hard. She gasps and I push my tongue inside and explore. Her tongue tangles with mine and I coax her to come out, which she does after a few hesitant seconds, and I suck her tongue. We come up for air. Both of us are panting heavily. My hands move towards the underside of her breasts and I caress them while holding her stare. She bites her lower lip which makes me want to want to nibble hers. Her whole body tenses when my thumbs make contact with her nipples and she shivers which delights me.

"Kyoya, baby please" she begs and grinds against me. I notice that the limo comes to a stop. I pull Erica and she nestles her head on my neck and tries to normalize her breathing. I lift her and seat her next to me and she covers her face with her hands, I gently pry her hands from her face and she looks flushed and adorable.

"No need to be shy, Erica" and I can't resist softly adding "what will you do when I strip you naked and kiss every inch of you".

She groans and laughs and I can hear her muttering "he really is a sadist".

"But your sadist" I say and her eyes melt again and she throws herself at me and I barely manage to catch driver opens the door and I ask him for a minute.

"We are at the hotel" I softly whisper in her ear and lick the outer shell. She shudders and leans back so I release her. She pats her hair and brushes her gown with her hands. I get down and help her and we are shown to our room. It is luxurious and beautiful and I know Erica likes it. It has a wonderful view of the bustling city and the night lights in colours are breath taking to look at and Erica stands before the glass wall hypnotized.

I move towards her and place my hands on her waist, she leans back and says "it's beautiful" and I can't resist saying "not more than you". We stay like that for some time, both at peace. Finally I turn her to face me and say "do you need to change". She surprises me by taking my hands and she leads me towards the bed and says "no, I am ready and I am yours" and the final barrier which protected my heart comes crumbling down and I fall upon her savagely kissing and thrusting.

We both end up on bed and I kiss her hands roaming all over her body. But first I have to get the damned dress out of my way. I reach to her back and zip down the dress and she helps me to get it off her. When I look at her, air whooshes off my mouth. She is breath taking and so damned beautiful. There is nothing else I can say to describe her. Her breasts are covered by lacy see through cups and I can see that her perfectly delightful and mouth watering nipples are already hard and pointing towards me and the tiny wisps covering her pussy are just as delightful. She seems ethereal. I just can't help wondering what I ever did to deserve her and she deserves nothing but gentleness and tender loving. Rough might come later on but now I want nothing more than to make her happy by giving her mind blowing orgasms. "You are so beautiful" I growl arousal making my tone harsh. She still refuses to look up. I take off my jacket and unbutton my shirt and remove it. I am leaving the pants on for now, no need to frighten her off with my monster, I inwardly smirk. "Erica, look at me" I command and she slowly lifts her chin and meets my eyes and I can see the adorable blush on herand god it extends all the way to her breasts and I can't help licking my lips thinking how they would feel in my mouth.

"Kyoya, I do not know what to do" I hear her say. Then I understand that it is bothering her.

"Erica" I drawl possessively "of course you do not know what to do. If you did then I would have to hunt down and kill that guy". She giggles at that and I smile.

"Come here, Erica", I command and she crawls towards me. I extend my hand towards the back of her neck and pull her closer and lean towards her lips and just before settling mine on hers I murmur "let me love you" she moans her answer which is lost in my mouth. Our kiss goes on for what seems like an eternity and my hands go to her breasts removing her bra I finally draw back and she protests. Without giving her any time to process what is happening I swoop down and take a nipple in my mouth and suckle. She cries out and her hand goes to my hair and she starts pulling them to get my mouth off her breast. I don't heed her I tongue her nipple to which she gives another hoarse cry and my other hand goes to her clit and I start strumming it and the combined sensations push her towards the edge and she falls apart with my name on her lips. I move to her other breast and gently suckle keeping my finger on her clit and wait for her to come down from the high. She finally recovers from her orgasm and I push her and she tumbles on the bed. I lean over her and start kissing her again and my hands bring my cock to her opening and I gently rub my tip on her clit back and forth towards her slit. I find her nipple and lave it with my tongue and the aureole around the bud crinkles and I blow air on it.

She whimpers and begs "Kyoya, please" "please".

I know she is nearing another orgasm I treat both her breasts in the same manner and start rubbing her clit with my cock faster. I just want to shove my entire length and start fucking her but I know the first time hurts and I want nothing to hurt my Erica so I maintain a rigid self control which startles even me. Now I understand, for her I can do anything, bring her the moon, stars and give even my life if she asked for it and controlling myself is, in the scheme of things, nothing big. I take one nipple into my mouth and bite it hard the combined pleasure pain shatters her and I move my cock towards her slit and while she is still in her orgasm I quickly enter her and break through her barrier and settle myself deeply in her. I remain rigid, unmoving examining her face and gauging her expression for pain. She opens her eyes and gives me a very satisfied smile and says "it does not hurt Kyoya; there was just a twinge of pain. Now it is gone" and starts moving her hips and at last my control breaks down and thrust into her hard and fast, pistoning in and out until I can feel the impending climax and I deeply thrust inside her and fill her with my seed. She holds me through my shudders murmuring soft love words. I know that she is small and slender and cannot bear my weight so I try to get myself off of her but she just holds me tightly and says "please Kyoya, I don't want to let you go".

I nuzzle her neck and say "Erica am not going anywhere, am heavy I'll just sleep beside you"

To which she stubbornly says "No, I want you inside of me. I don't want to lose even a single precious connection to you"

I manoeuvre in way that I am spooning her and still inside her

"Satisfied?" I ask

"Hmmm" she gives a contended sigh and adds "I love you"

And in that moment the words come welling out of me and I can scarcely feel my lips forming the most important words meant only for her "I Love you"

And then I hear a gentle snore. I start laughing and hug my precious bundle closer. 

8 months 2 weeks later...

I rush towards the reception. I can scarcely form the words "my wife?"

The receptionist at the hospital and directs me towards the room. I can see Ayumi, Tachibana, Tezuka, Nozomi, and Takeru waiting outside.

As soon as he sees me Takeru shakes his head and says "she is still in there" and Nozomi says "Couldn't you have postponed your business trip? It couldn't have come at a bad timing. Erica was screaming for you, man"

"God, I came as soon as I could. She wasn't supposed to... not for another 2 weeks" to which Takeru smiles and says, "Well man, babies don't follow calendar. They come when they are ready and I guess yours was rearing to come out huh?" Everyone laughs nervously.

Just then the doctor comes out and my heart is in my throat. Ayumi asks "Doctor?" He looks and asks "Mr. Sata?" I step forward and say "I am Sata, doctor. Is Erica all right?" My heart is doing double time and my palms are perspiring and I am thinking how can I live if anything has happened to my Erica. She is my sun, Moon, the very air I breathe. Oh! God please don't let anything happen to her and the doctor smiles widely and says "Congratulations Mr. Sata, you have a very healthy baby boy. Both the mother and son are doing very well. You can go inside and see them but all of you must take care not to tire Mrs. Sata. She needs her rest" I sag down and Takeru and Nozomi hold me. I want to deck the Doctor for putting me through that, but I cannot summon the energy to do so and also I want to see Erica and my Son.

I rush through the door and when Erica sees me she gives a tired smile. I take her hand and bend to give her a kiss on the lips "Erica?" She gives me that warm smile reserved just for me and points to the bundle the nurse is holding and says softly, "Kyoya, meet your son Kai" and the nurse gives me the bundle along with instructions on how to hold him. He looks all red and wrinkly but still he is the most beautiful thing on earth, next to his mother. A part of both Erica and me. "Kai, this is daddy. I love you son" I say. The emotions are chocking me up and Erica is openly crying hearing those words. I proudly present my son to our friends who ohh and ahh over him. I leave Kai with his adoring fans and go to Erica. She holds out her hands and I take them. I gaze deeply into her eyes and simply say "you are my life"

Thank you for reading. This is my first attempt at this sort of thing. I liked the Wolf girl and The Black Prince very very much. What I did not like was that it did not give me the closure I needed. So this is my version of happily ever after. Hope you'll also find the closure I did with this short story. If you want this from Erica's point of view just let me know...thank you guys


End file.
